


greed, or something like it

by karasun013 (Amiria_Raven)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAkaKuroTsukki - Freeform, College AU, Crushes, Fluff, Gen, General, M/M, everyone has slight crushes, idk how to tag this actually, oh my god they were roommates, secret santa gift, well it's more implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiria_Raven/pseuds/karasun013
Summary: For the longest time, he thought that he was being greedy, liking all three of his roommates. But with the way all four of them piled onto the couch together some nights–Tsukishima requiring a bit more cajoling than anyone else, of course–made him wonder if maybe he wasn’t so crazy after all.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 372





	greed, or something like it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalikaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/gifts).



> HAPPY HOLIDAYS / MERRY CHRISTMAS, LALIKAAAAAAAAA
> 
> i was your secret santa!!!
> 
> honestly i loved ALL OF THE THINGS i could have done, but since i loved them all it was so hard to choose!!! so i settled on something kinda gen / implied relationship building stuff and i hope you like it!

_ We should all live together! _ Kuroo had said, just over a year ago now when Keiji had graduated high school and was heading off to college. Kuroo and Bokuto were already planning on getting an apartment together, now that their first year of university was over, and Kenma had apparently refused to join them, opting for a small studio of his own just so he’d be out of his parents’ house and so they wouldn’t bug him about going out more.  _ It’ll be fun! _ Kuroo had added, flopping down on Bokuto’s bed like he owned it.

Keiji was kind of envious, how easily Kuroo seemed at home in Bokuto’s space. If he left them to live together, would Kuroo just keep getting closer and closer to him with Keiji left completely unaware, caught by surprise next time he saw them together?

And maybe the pleading look that Bokuto gave him had a little weight when Keiji made his decision, on top of the thought of Kuroo somehow usurping whatever closeness Keiji shared with Bokuto. And with the way it made his chest tighten and allowed a repressed longing to break free of the internal cage he’d harbored it in, along with that shit-eating smirk on Kuroo’s face that he would deny he found even the slightest bit attractive, he found it hard to even think about it logically. The way that Kuroo raised his brows suggestively and glanced between Keiji and Bokuto was a bit of a deterrent, but apparently not enough. 

And so Keiji moved in with Kuroo and Bokuto and Nekoma’s former libero Yaku, since they somehow found a place with four bedrooms for a better price than the three bedroom one they’d been looking at. The bedrooms were tiny, but they worked, he supposed.

And then, a year later when Yaku moved out and moved in with Haiba Lev, of all people, Kuroo asked them:  _ Hey, what do you think about having Tsukki move in, too? He’s coming to Tokyo, and the apartment’s in a good place for all of us to make it where we need to go. _

Tsukishima was snarky and intelligent, another quiet personality to finally, finally help Keiji balance out the exuberance that had filled their apartment for the last year. Yaku had been fine, mostly, until he got riled up, and then he was loud. Keiji didn’t really think he’d ever heard Tsukishima get that loud, at least not consistently, and sometimes he craved a nice, calm conversation. He didn’t really have any arguments against Tsukishima moving in when he thought about it that way, and Bokuto was all for it.

He kept calling Tsukishima another of his proteges when Keiji rather thought that Tsukishima was more Kuroo’s little fledgling than Bokuto’s, and once teased Bokuto about it. Kuroo had laughed, loudly and obnoxiously, and Bokuto had pouted.

_ Cute _ , Keiji tried not to think.

He failed.

When Tsukishima moved to Tokyo for university, he took the fourth small bedroom in the apartment, emptied of Yaku’s things a month before, and started to settle in.

* * *

Tsukishima yelped when Kuroo shoved his cold toes under his bare thigh. Why Tsukishima was wearing shorts around the apartment in winter, Keiji wasn’t sure, but he suspected it had something to do with the fact that Kuroo was currently wearing Tsukishima’s favorite pair of pajama pants and they’d already argued about them earlier that day. 

“Kuro, I swear–”

“Swearing’s not very nice, Tsukki,” Kuroo quipped immediately, shoving his feet further under Tsukki’s thighs. Keiji might find it more amusing if he didn’t have the expanse of Kuroo’s legs bracketed over his own, caging him in his spot in the middle of the couch.

“Kuroo, please.  _ Move _ .”

“Absolutely not!” Kuroo laughed, settling in even more. “We’re going to do this movie night, and Bo’s tasked me with keeping the two of you right here for it!”

Tsukishima let out a groan, and started to stand up, until suddenly three pizza boxes were plopped on his lap and he couldn’t move for the fear of sending them cascading to the floor.

“Not so fast, Tsukki!” Bokuto grinned, as wide as ever. Snow blended in with his dyed spikes, and Keiji was mesmerized briefly until Bokuto turned back to the door to snap it closed and take off his coat and scarf. “Kuro, you almost didn’t manage to keep them there!”

“Listen, Bo, it was hard enough to trick them both into setting down where I could at least trap  _ one _ of them!” Kuroo snorted, pressing his knee against Keiji’s chest. Keiji shoved it away as Bokuto laughed, stepping back over to move the coffee table closer to their couch so they could put the pizza and beer on it.

“I can still leave,” Tsukishima announced, as Kuroo finally removed his feet and legs, freeing Keiji and saving Tsukishima the suffering of dealing with the icy digits against the underside of his thigh. His laptop was probably the main reason he hadn’t immediately stood and moved to the kitchen table, or to the relative safety of his own room.

“I can finally leave,” Keiji added, but only shifted his position on the couch slightly.

“If you leave before you even finish your pizza, I’ll make you regret it,” Kuroo said solemnly, standing up and stretching. “I’ll grab the beers. Bo, you can put on some comfy clothes. It’s time to watch some movies!”

Bokuto whooped and flounced over to his room, and Keiji and Tsukishima shared a look and then a sigh.

“You agreed to live here first,” Tsukishima announced. “How’d  _ you _ survive?”

“The fear of the gods instilled by Yaku Morisuke,” Keiji answered solemnly, stretching his legs a little. He’d tensed them subconsciously when bracketed by Kuroo’s iron thighs and calves, slightly straining the material of Tsukishima’s favorite pajama bottoms, and he tried to ignore the possible reasons why it made him stiffen.

Keiji was doing a lot of  _ trying _ lately.

Tsukishima snorted. “Is it too late to make him come back?”

“What, and make him sleep on the couch?”

“Who’s sleeping on the couch?” Kuroo stepped back in from the small kitchen, six pack in hand. 

With a glance, in unison they answered, “Yaku.”

It was worth it to see the full body shudder. Keiji couldn’t decide if it started in his toes and travelled up his spine, or if it started with his head and did the reverse, but either way the result was a look of horror.

“Please no. If he’s going to stay over and  _ not _ after a party where he drank too much, it means he’s having a fight with Lev, which means that Lev will come over, begging to see him and apologizing or something, and this apartment is too small for both of them when they’re feuding, let alone that  _ and _ all of us.” Kuroo shook his head and shuddered again, and Keiji couldn’t help thinking it was rather feline of him. “Besides, Yaku would murder me if I made him sleep on the  _ couch _ .”

“Well, if it’s just you…” Tsukishima trailed off, and Keiji snorted.

“Are you saying you wouldn’t mind if he killed me?!” Kuroo gasped, dramatically, one large hand splayed over his chest.

“Hey, hey, hey?! Who’s killing you? I’ll avenge you!” Bokuto appeared from his room again, in shorts that made Keiji feel warm around the ears, and he pulled his attention back to Kuroo briefly as Bokuto ran up.

Kuroo whined, “Bo, bro, you’re supposed to try and save me first!”

“Oh, shoot, you’re right!” Bokuto yelped, then immediately offered, “I’ll save you, bro!”

Somehow, naturally, they fell into a bro hug, and Keiji heard Tsukishima snort from his seat next to Keiji. 

“We get it, now can we eat and start this movie or whatever so I can go back to studying? I have an exam next Tuesday, you know.”

“And I have a paper due on Wednesday,” Keiji added for good measure.

“Psh, you guys are smart, you’ll be fine!” Kuroo laughed, turning to squeeze into the space between Keiji and Tsukishima on the couch, even as Bokuto flopped into the space that Kuroo had left on Keiji’s other side.

It was a tight fit, four adult men on a single sofa, but Keiji didn’t think he wanted to move.

Tsukishima groaned and tried to shift to be more comfortable, and Kuroo just laughed and patted him on the shoulder, and he made a snarky comment under his breath that only Kuroo, who laughed even  _ louder _ , must have heard.

“Aw, but you love it!” he quipped, this time leaning further into Tsukishima’s space and draping an arm across the blond’s shoulders. 

Keiji wondered if he was the only one who noticed the way he flushed a light pink at Kuroo’s proximity, and decided to talk about it later. Or maybe never, when he realized the way he himself had stiffened up, or the way he had to  _ not _ think about the endless leg protruding from Tsukishima’s shorts, or about Bokuto in general lately.

He was starting to realize how hard it was to live in a house full of attractive men.

“Hey hey, Keiji,” he started at the voice, so, so close, enough that he felt warm breath on his cheek and slightly louder than he was sure Bokuto intended because he didn’t know how to whisper in anything less than a stage whisper, “let’s grab some food while they’re distracted!”

He glanced over at Bokuto’s wide, bright eyes, and grinned a little. Payback seemed nice, and Keiji wanted some of his favorite before Kuroo stole it all.

He tried not to stay flustered at the proximity, and only after a little while did he realize that Bokuto had called him  _ Keiji _ . It was the first time, or at the very least the first time that he had noticed, but Keiji really hoped the trend continued. He rather liked the way his given name rolled off of Bokuto’s tongue.

It didn’t help him with being flustered in the least.

“Whaddaya say?” Bokuto prompted again, already reaching for the nearest box.

Keiji blinked and gathered his wits– _ Bokuto was still so close _ –and then he managed a slight smirk and nodded. “Absolutely.”

Kuroo was making to tickle Tsukishima or something, and as Keiji reached for a second slice of his favorite, he heard a death threat in Tsukishima’s pinched tone. Kuroo snorted, but then Keiji felt him shift and he gasped dramatically.

“Akaashi! Bo! I can’t believe you’d start without us!”

“You snooze you lose!”

Or at least that’s what he thought Bokuto had said, but he was saying it through a bite that must have been at least a third of a slice of pizza, because it came out incredibly muffled.

Kuroo leaned across Keiji to snag a plate and a slice of the pizza that was farthest away from him, and Keiji felt his breath hitch as he watched the flex in Kuroo’s bicep when his sleeve rolled up.

If he hadn’t already questioned his decisions, living in this house had made him realize that his life choices were  _ very _ questionable and his taste in men rather varied.

Varied enough, in fact, to include each of the men he lived with, for different reasons.

“Is someone turning on whatever movie you’re forcing us to watch?” Tsukishima’s unimpressed tone sounded from Kuroo’s other side as he sat back, plate already filled. Bokuto yelped and scrambled up from his seat, using a large, warm hand on Keiji’s knee to help himself up as he ran to the shelf. Instead of streaming something, it appeared they were going to watch one of the movies they owned.

* * *

He thought he was dreaming. 

No, Keiji reflected, he  _ had _ to be dreaming. He was stretched out on the couch, where he had dozed off because he was tired and weak from the cold he’d had for the last few days, and he blinked. Bokuto’s face swam before his eyes, and Bokuto’s hand was pressed against Keiji’s forehead. His tongue poked out between his lips and he looked like he was concentrating, and in his slightly post-nap fog, Keiji couldn’t form any coherent thoughts with that proximity. His eyes met Bokuto’s, and Bokuto’s fingers against Keiji’s forehead were yanked away when he noticed and jumped in surprise.

“Jeez, Keiji, tell me if you’re awake! Don’t just stare at me!”

“Mmmm…’m not awake,” he answered, blinking again. 

For dream Bokuto, he sounded–and felt–pretty real. Keiji still wasn’t quite convinced he wasn’t dreaming, but rather than dwelling on that any longer, he just whined in the back of his throat and shifted forward to press his forehead against Bokuto’s still outstretched palm. After a brief moment, he felt the hand relax against his forehead.

It was just slightly cooler than he felt, and he sighed in contentment. 

“Have you eaten today?”

“I tried,” Keiji closed his eyes briefly, trying to remember. “I started to go to the kitchen, but then I got kind of tired, so I stopped here.”

“ _ Keiji _ ,” Bokuto kind of whined, kind of scolded. Even when he was disapproving, Keiji liked the way his name sounded on Bokuto’s tongue. The hand on his forehead shifted, fingers running through his hair a little bit before the hand disappeared entirely. “Don’t move. I’ll be right back with some soup or something.”

_ Ah _ , Keiji thought,  _ so this is where I’ll wake up _ .

He made a sound of assent, weak and halfhearted, and then opened his eyes to watch as Bokuto disappeared around the corner into the kitchenette. 

An indeterminable amount of time later, after some clattering and humming and what sounded like it may have been a swear, Bokuto reappeared with a bowl and said, “C’mon, Keiji, up you get!”

Reluctantly, asking himself why he was going through such effort for a Bokuto he was sure he’d dreamt up, Keiji shuffled around until he was sitting up, blinking the drowsy away. Everything was coming into focus better now, and he was starting to wonder if, maybe, dream Bokuto wasn’t  _ actually _ a dream. His chest squeezed.

Before Keiji realized what was happening, a bowl nestled in heat protector was placed carefully in his hands.

“Eat that. I made some tea, so I’ll grab you some tea with honey in it, too!”

Keiji blinked, but then nodded. He was kind of glad he had, because the way Bokuto beamed at him before turning to head back to the kitchen was worth it. And so he carefully reached for his spoon and rested the bowl on his legs and started to eat. 

When Bokuto returned a minute or two later with a cup of tea, he placed it on the coffee table in front of the sofa and then reached for the remote, sinking into the cushions next to Keiji on the couch. 

“Thank you,” Keiji managed. He would admit that he already felt better just going through the motions of eating, but his lightheadedness from earlier probably wouldn’t have helped him out in the kitchen.

“No problem, Keiji!” Bokuto shook his head quickly, grinning at him. “I just wanna help you get better, if I can. Tsukki’s gonna pick up some of that other tea you like on his way back from class, and a little bit more cold medicine, and Kuro said he’d pick up some food, too! We’re gonna take care of you until you finally kick this cold!”

“It’s almost gone, Bokuto,” he said, to avoid dealing with the warmth he felt deep in his chest. 

“Well, you tried to hide it from us for the whole week,” Bokuto shot back, reaching over to rest his large hand on Keiji’s shoulder. “We don’t care if you think it’s almost gone. Now that we know about it, we’re gonna do everything we can to help out! And you can’t stop me!”

Keiji snorted a little. 

“It’s just a cold, Bokuto.”

“And it’s just a some tea and some soup!” Bokuto declared. “Now...wanna watch something?”

He flipped through a few channels, and Keiji hummed a little before deciding that some random movie or a game was a good enough thing to watch, and Bokuto stopped on the first thing he came across–some kind of action movie about undercover cops, he thought after a few minutes.

Keiji dozed a little, and woke up with his head on Bokuto’s shoulder and Bokuto’s arm wrapped comfortably around him. He was briefly confused, then flustered, and started to sit up.

“Oh, you’re up?” 

The question was innocent enough, and Keiji nodded quickly.

“You missed the end of the movie!” Bokuto laughed a little. “It was nothing much, kind of what you predicted before you knocked out a bit there. Now that you’re awake again, I’ll go make you some more tea!”

He stood up before Keiji could really gather his wits enough to form a sentence, but as he did so he paused and leaned forward, pressing his lips quickly against the top of Keiji’s head.

“I’ll be back in a sec, Keiji.”

Keiji may have short-circuited, just a little.

* * *

Somehow, not long after Keiji’s cold, a few things started to fall into place.

For the longest time, he thought he was an outlier, or that he was being greedy, liking all three of his roommates. But with the way Bokuto started to be more affectionate, and the way all four of them piled onto the couch together some nights–Tsukishima requiring a bit more cajoling than anyone else, of course–made him wonder if maybe he wasn’t so crazy after all.

When he saw Tsukishima flush when Kuroo intertwined their fingers, but also when Bokuto ruffled his hair, or the way Bokuto became flustered when Kuroo complimented him on a particularly short pair of shorts that made his ass look particularly good...he wondered if maybe all of them might be a little bit greedy.

He wasn’t really sure  _ what _ was starting, but it was so gradual and so natural that he couldn’t bring himself to care. It allowed him to end days cuddling with Bokuto on the couch, watching a movie, or to start his mornings leaning against Tsukishima on the couch as they tried to wake up and watch the morning news or weather or something before heading out for class. He got to help Kuroo cook sometimes, occasionally even baking with him, and enjoy how enthusiastic he got about it, humming or singing nonsensical lyrics while they worked.

Everything fell into place easily, and even though he didn’t know what kind of name to put to it, Keiji didn’t really care.

Especially on nights like tonight, when he opened the door to be greeted immediately by Bokuto, wearing an unreasonable athletic shirt for the chill outside and a pair of shorts that were incredibly short.

“Keiji!” Bokuto whined, draping himself across Keiji’s shoulders almost instantly. “Tsukki’s being mean to me again!”

Tsukishima, with his legs pulled up on the couch and toes tucked under Kuroo’s thighs next to him, looked unamused and flipped a page in the textbook he’d balanced on the arm of the couch. Kuroo snorted, but otherwise didn’t make to defend Tsukishima or agree with Bokuto.

“How so?” Keiji shrugged Bokuto off at least long enough to slide out of his shoes.

“He won’t put his feet down so there’s room for all of us on the couch!”

“There’s hardly room for all of us on the couch when we do all have our feet on the floor,” Keiji answered honestly. Bokuto whined in the back of his throat and, once Keiji’s coat was hanging on the rack, slid his arms around Keiji from behind and dropped his chin on Keiji’s shoulder.

“But it’s nice to all sit together,” he tried, squeezing Keiji a little closer. “We need more good old-fashioned bonding moments like that!”

“Do we really?” Tsukishima cut in from the couch, looking up and arching a thin brow. He shifted his feet a little to tuck his toes further under Kuroo’s thighs and Kuroo reached down and rested the hand not holding his own book on Tsukishima’s calf.

“C’mon, Tsukki, sometimes it’s nice.”

“Yeah, what Tetsu said!” 

“Wasn’t that  _ sometimes _ satisfied last week?”

Keiji tried not to start laughing. They’d been living together for almost two years by now, and he could read Tsukishima like a book by now. Plus...there was something he’d been wanting to try for a little while, ever since their bonding time from the previous week that Tsukishima had been referencing.

So he placed one hand gently on one of Bokuto’s arms that were still around him, and asked as innocently as possible, “Don’t you think you could spare us a bit more of your time tonight, too,  _ Kei _ ?”

He heard Bokuto’s breath hitch next to his ear. It was the first time any of them other than Kuroo had tried to call Tsukki by his first name, even though this...whatever they had now had been going on for several months now.

The color rose, high in his cheeks and almost instantaneous, and his usual calm and disconnected demeanor was briefly interrupted when he jerked his attention to Keiji.

He regained himself quickly, but the momentary speechlessness was well worth it.

“I-I suppose I can spare a little time tonight, but I do need to study for my test next week.”

“Next week is next week and now is now!” Bokuto declared, finally pulling away from Keiji. He placed a quick kiss on Keiji’s cheek as he flounced towards the couch and Tsukishima reluctantly pulled his toes out from under Kuroo’s thighs. Kuroo gave Tsukishima’s calf a squeeze as he moved, and then reached out to teasingly ruffle his hair and give him a cheeky smirk.

“You know you love spending time with us,” he said.

Keiji thought all of them knew he really wanted to say  _ you know you love us _ , but for some of them it still felt too real, or too much, to say something like that, even as a joke. 

But when Tsukishima sighed and groused, “I guess,” even as he ran a hand through his mussed hair, Keiji still felt like that was a win.


End file.
